The Disturbance Conundrum
by kbcountry37
Summary: After Leonard is creeped out by Shamy in "The Beta Test Initiation", this is what I wanted to happen. It was a plot bunny that needed releasing! Bad summary, but read!


**Ok, so I've been wondering since "The Beta Test Initiation" aired where Leonard went after he got freaked out by Sheldon and Amy. You know the Bavarian and the pretzel! Haha! This is where I think he went and what I wanted to happen! It's just a one shot, but it's what I think is good for this, anyways, enjoy and tell me what you think PLEASE! So if you haven't seen this episode or any of season 5, you may want to stop now...spoilers abound! LOL! **

**OH, and Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady, Warner Bros., and CBS own **_**The Big Bang Theory**_** and all the characters that you recognize in this story!**

Leonard closed the door to 4A and looked like he had seen the end of the world.

"What was Sheldon up to? Why was Amy dressed like a pretzel? And most importantly why were they speaking...German?" Leonard didn't really know, but maybe Sheldon had finally needed to go to the loony bin, where he belonged. "Should I call Mrs. Cooper? Nah, I don't need her flying all the way from Texas just to put Sheldon in the psych ward."

Leonard walked over to 4B where his lovely girlfriend Penny was getting ready to go to sleep. He knocked and waited for the beautiful blonde waitress to answer her door. 

Penny knew that with just one knock, it wasn't Sheldon. And it was a major sigh of relief because she did not need to deal with Dr. Whackadoodle tonight.

She was happy to see that it was Leonard. "Hi, you, why aren't you over there?"

"Oh, Sheldon and Amy are dressed up like a Bavarian guy and a pretzel. And before you ask me why. I don't want to know. All I can say is he may have just lost it and he took his girlfriend with him! Oh, and they are speaking German...fluently!"

"Wha...Leonard! Oh, Ames would never do something like this. She's my bestie! I know her pretty well!"

"You think? Penny, go take a look for yourself. Oh, and can I sleep on your couch? I'm not going to sleep over there tonight with Dr. Whackadoodle in the same space!"

Penny tightened up her purple bathrobe and walked across the hall to 4A. She didn't even think about knocking. She knew she'd make Sheldon upset by her mere presence at this hour. She opened the door and her jaw dropped.

Amy heard the door open and stopped Sheldon.

"Hi, bestie!," Amy said.

"Hi, Ames!," Penny responded.

"Oh, hi, Penny! Glad to hear you come in!," Sheldon sarcastically told his blonde neighbor.

"Oh, shut it Whackadoodle!," Penny snapped. "What on earth are you doing? You weirded out your roommate so bad that he has asked to sleep on my couch! Sheldon, seriously! Leonard wants to put you in the psych ward!"

"Penny!" Amy yelled, trying to defend her boyfriend.

"Oh, and Amy, why would go along with this...this cockamamie idea?"

"Because Sheldon is my boyfriend and he needs help with his podcast."

"Oh, please! Ames! You are dressed like a pretzel! If Leonard were to ever ask me to do something like this I'd say he was crazy! Which by the way, I know he isn't! But, Ames, have you considered what you are doing?"

"I'm helping Sheldon with his podcast.," Amy replied.

"Yes, Penny. Amy is helping me with my podcast.," Sheldon stated.

"Oh please! You really are a nutcase aren't you?," Penny yelled.

"I'm not crazy!," Sheldon replied.

"Yes, I know, I know! Your mother had you tested! Apparently not enough!," Penny yelled in Sheldon's face.

Sheldon looked shocked. "Penny, why would say something like that about my mother. I always thought you liked her.," he said

"I do like your mother, an awful lot. She's a wonderful woman and mother, something you need to stop taking for granted, Sheldon.," Penny said.

Leonard had been watching this confrontation from 4B's doorway and finally walked back into 4A.

"Sheldon, Penny is right on this account though. This is...this is just nuts!," Leonard said.

"I just don't get it! I don't get it at all. Why are you two so weirded out by this? It's only my _Fun With Flags _podcast.," Sheldon stated.

"I don't care what it is Sheldon! I have gunshot wound to my pinkie toe and I'm absolutely exhausted! Now you stop this...this...this...whatever this is and go to bed or I will call your mother and wake her up? Which do you prefer?," Leonard said.

"Well, my mother can be quite angry when awakened out of a REM cycle so I do suppose that I will call it a night.," Sheldon responded.

"Good boy. Now say good night to Amy and I'm going to bed.," Leonard said. 

Leonard walked back to his bedroom and shut the door. However, right after he shut his door he heard it open again. It was Penny.

"Leonard, can I come in?"

"Sure. I thought we were in a beta test? Why are you still here?"

"We are, but that doesn't mean that I still don't want to be with you. And I don't want to go home or stay out there with the Bavarian and the pretzel!"

"Wait a minute! You just said not that long ago that you wanted to go slow. I don't get it."

"Leonard, it's not like we both know what we want. We both want to have sex again, right?"

"Well, yeah. I wasn't expecting it tonight though."

"Well, Dr. Hofstadter, you thought wrong." 

"Wow! What in the world happened to those two?" Sheldon said.

"You, know, Sheldon. Leonard is right, it's late and I have a lab full of alcoholic monkeys that need my attention in the morning.," Amy stated.

"Alright, but this isn't over. We need to finish the podcast!"

"Sheldon!"

"Oh, alright! Thanks, Amy for helping me out despite the fact that Leonard and Penny think we are nuts. Because we aren't!"

"You are welcome, Sheldon. Those alcoholic monkeys aren't going to watch themselves, so I'm going now!"

"Bye, Amy."

"Bye, Sheldon."

Amy hugged her germophobic boyfriend and turned to make her trip down the four flights of stairs to the lobby.

Sheldon stood at the door to 4A in shock. He finally shook off the shock and realized Penny's apartment door was ajar. He walked over and closed the door. He then realized she was still in Leonard's bedroom with Leonard. 

Sheldon ran through the living room and down the hall until he got to Leonard's bedroom.

_knock knock knock _"Leonard and Penny"

_knock knock knock _"Leonard and Penny"

_knock knock knock _"Leonard and Penny"

Leonard opens the door and asks angrily, "What do you want, Sheldon?"

"Gee, I was only seeing if everything is alright. You don't have to take a tone with me."

"Everything is fine. Now can you please, please go to sleep?"

"Alright, but I'd like to note that you and Penny engaging in amorous activities at such a short notice is a breach of the Roommate Agreement."

"I know that, but until five minutes ago, I didn't even know it myself. Put in your earplugs, put on your earphones, and go to sleep!"

"Please!," Penny yells from Leonard's bed.

"Alright! If they prove ineffective, I'm going to Koothrappali's. At least it will be quiet there."

"Whatever, Sheldon! Goodnight!," Leonard yelled. Leonard slams the door in Sheldon's face and returns to bed.

**Well, it's a little longer than I expected it would be. When I started writing, it just came out! This plot bunny has been floating inside my head and had to come out! Please review and let me know what you think. I love reviews! I've noticed that Sheldon is the hardest character to write, so if he is OOC, then I apologize! **


End file.
